


Handcuffs

by harrylacypanties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mentioned Eleanor Calder, Mentioned Liam, Needy Harry, One Direction Hiatus, One Direction One Shot, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylacypanties/pseuds/harrylacypanties
Summary: The one where Harry and Louis are handcuffed together and Harry asks to many questions.





	Handcuffs

The boys were being annoying. They were young and in a famous boyband. Well they were on hiatus but they’re still One Direction and all they found to do was to make fun of Louis. 

“You wouldn’t be able to hold hands with someone for 5 minutes.” Harry said.

It all started when the new pap pics of Louis came out. It was the one when he was at coachella with El. 

“I’m able to hold hands.” He replicated, crossing his arms against his chest. Yet Harry was right. Louis wasn’t really comfortable with Eleanor. It was his beard after all. 

“Prove it to me.” 

“How?” He asked.

“Hold my hand for 24 hours.” 

Louis sighed. “Shut up.” He said, throwing his phone at him. 

“What? It’s just a challenge.” Harry defended, throwing his hands in the air. “Just admit it Louis. You can’t hold hands with someone.”  
Liam coughed and they both looked at him. “Harry is right. It looks really fake.”

“Well maybe because it is fake.” It’s not like he was against the challenge or whatever. It was just that he didn’t want to make things more odd between Harry and him. Ever since Louis’ coming out to the boys, Harry had been acting strangely. 

“That’s just a friendly hands holding.” Harry added.

The points is that Harry was probably right about it. It could only help him to look more comfortable at holding hands. 

“Fine.” He responded.

Harry looked at him. “fine?” 

“Yeah I’ll do it.” 

 

***********  
“It’s weird.” Louis complained, looking at their hands. Liam had made sure that he doesn't let go of Harry’s hand by tying them together with the handcuffs that his police friend had given him. 

“Life is weird, get used to it.” Harry said, squeezing his hand a little. 

“How is this supposed to help?” He asked and pinched one of Harry’s nipple with his free hand. 

“Oi! that hurt!”

“For gods sake I only pinched you, get over it!”

Louis did it again and Harry lifted his hand to his chest to protect them. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Thanks I try.” 

Louis found himself reaching up to push his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry tried to stop him. 

“It’s weird.” Louis added.

Harry looked at him and frowned. “What?”

“Your hair. I prefer them long. You know, If you were gay I would probably have pulled on them while I fuck you” Louis said. “It’s different now though.” 

“Shut up.” Harry said, blushing. He grabbed the pillow that was beside him and threw it at Louis. 

“I’m just telling the truth.” Louis defended.

“Well I don’t care. Now can you please give me my phone it’s just beside you.” 

“No.”

“Don’t be a bitch. We have 24 hours left so can you cooperate?” Harry added and pinched Louis’ leg. 

“Not if you keep pinching my leg.” He said and pouted. 

Harry let himself fall on Louis and he crushed him with all his weight so the boy was trapped underneath him. “What are you doing?” He stopped and tried to free himself. “I can’t breath anymore.” 

“You’re exaggerating so much!” He raised himself from Louis and took his phone. “I was just taking my phone.” He defended.

“By crushing me??” 

“Well you were in my way and I only have one hand.” He opened his phone and looked at his messages. Louis sighed and tried to cross his arms but failed because of the handcuffs. 

“Hum Louis?” 

“Yeah what’s up?” He asked.

“I forgot that I have a meeting with my management for my tour.” He said and putted his phone in his pocket. “We have to cancel the challenge for today.”

“Are you kidding me?” 

“No i’m serious. I really have to go.”

“Liam left with the key and you said that you were on a day off. We can’t cancel it.”

“I thought I was but i’m not.” He replied and and went to his room with Louis to take his papers and everything he needed for the meeting.

Louis sat on the bed and Harry pulled on his handcuffed hand to make him rise.

“Get up Louis. We have to go.” 

“But we don’t have the key for this.” Louis repeated and waved their entwined hands.

“Then you’re gonna come with me.” 

“What no. I can’t. What if the fans see us together?” 

 

He remained silent for a moment. He couldn't risk being seen with Louis, but at the same time, this meeting was important. 

“We could try to be subtle. It will not be the first time we try to go unnoticed.” Harry added. 

He was right. It happened many times that they managed to get out without being noticed. It wasn’t so complicated. 

They were even pretty good at lying and hiding things because since the beginning of One Direction, Louis managed to hide his sexuality. 

Louis sighed. “I don’t want to go. It’s your fault if we’re in this situation.” 

That was true, though. It was Harry who had given the idea and so, he had to deal with his problems.

“Anyway, management have already struggled with me at my own meetings. It will only annoy them more.” Louis added.

Harry sat down beside the older one on the bed and put his hand on his thigh. Louis blushed at his gesture. “What are you talking about Louis.” 

He looked down and Harry began to trace small pattern on his tigh. Louis tried to control himself, but his hand was a little too close to his crotch. “They don’t like me. You know. I’m too different from you.”

“I don’t see how you’re different.” Harry said. 

“Don’t be stupid. We have already discussed about this.”

Harry knew it. Louis was not like the rest of the band. He never was. He does not have the profile of a celebrity like the others, he never listens to the advice of his management and according to them, he is the least talented of all. This, however, was not true. Louis had a unique voice that Harry and the fans admired very much.

Their management hated Louis. they gave him no break.

Harry continued his small patterns and he gradually moved up to his hips. Louis's breathing accelerated. He was already half hard and the room began the get really hot.

“What is happening with you today?” Louis asked.

“What are you talking about.” He stopped his movements and frowned.

“I don’t know you’re just very tactile.” 

“You don’t like it when I touch you?” He asked, looking directly in his blue eyes. The same one that he saw six years ago in the x factor bathroom. 

Of course he liked it. Before, in 2011 they couldn’t even separate, they always found a way to touch each other but now Harry is older and he’s really beautiful with his feminine side and that’s kind of a big turn on for Louis. So now it’s kind of difficult to not get hard when he was touching him like that. 

“Well yeah but hum…” Louis said before looking down at his crotch. Harry noticed the bulge in Louis’ pants and his face turned red. 

“Oh sorry Louis. I wasn’t thinking.” He said, blushing.

Louis looked up at the boy and coughed awkwardly. “It’s okay. It’s normal isn’t it” 

Harry nodded shyly and started playing with the hem of his t-shirt. 

 

“What does it feel like?” Harry asked.

“What?”

“Nevermind it’s stupid.” Harry said while hiding his face in his hands.

Louis pinched Harry’s side. “Come on! You started.” 

“Ouch! Don’t do that.” He said and coughed awkwardly. “Hum it’s just. Well uh I was just wondering what it feel like to hum… You know what I’m talking about!!”

Of course Louis knew what he was talking about. He wasn’t stupid. He just wanted to tease Harry a little. He liked to make people feel uncomfortable sometimes.

“Oh you mean what it feel like to have a dick in your butt?” He started laughing.

Harry pouted. “Stop laughing–it’s not funny” 

“W-well, it’s a little funny.” 

“No it was completely an innocent question and you’ve just ruined it with your dirty words.” Harry said while pointing at him with his free hand. 

“Oh and How would you have formulated it Mr. Harry Styles?” Louis said, taking an weird ass accent. 

“I don’t know yet. My brain can’t function in the morning.” Harry said with a childish expression. 

“It’s 11 pm and why did you started if you can’t even finish the sentence?” 

“Well… uh” 

Louis was laughing louder than before. “Don’t make fun of meeeeeee!” Harry whined. 

He picked up the cushion from his bed and hid his face with it. He was so embarrassed. 

““I-heh-im not! Not making fun of you! And stop whining.” He stopped laughing. “Anyway to answer your question, well I don’t know what it feel like to have a dick in my bum.” Louis said.

Harry frowned. He didn’t understand how Louis didn’t know the feeling. He was gay so how can he didn’t know?

“What but you’re gay.” 

Louis chuckled and put a hand on his chest. “Love, being gay doesn’t mean that I like having things in my bum. I prefer to top.” 

Harry looked down at his lap. “Can I ask you another question?” He asked.

“Okay. You get three questions.” Louis replied.

“What why? Why just three?”

“That’s your first one.” Louis chuckled.

“Wait, no!” 

“Calm down Haz, I’m joking.”

Harry laughed and looked at him fondly because this was the Louis that he admired so much. The one that make everyone laugh and who always has a joke to say. The one that everyone fell in love with. 

“When did you know that you were gay?” He asked shyly. 

“I always had a doubt about my sexuality but having sex with a boy kind of helped me a lot.” Louis said sincerely. “Why are you asking me these questions?” He frowned.

Harry took a deep breath. “I’m heh- I’m just kind of questioning myself.” 

Louis kind of knew that Harry was thinking a lot about his sexuality. Well Harry never had any real girlfriend. The only ones he had dated had lasted only a few months. 

Louis smiled at him and patted his back. “Wait, did Harry Styles really just confess to me? Well I’m honored.” 

“Did I?” Harry teased.

“Oh I think yes. You just did it and i’m proud of you.” He said, poking Harry’s nose. “Can I say something really selfish?”  
Louis said.

“What is it?” Harry asked in interest.

“You’re so introverted and…I’m glad that not everyone gets the privilege to talk to you and see this side of you. It makes me feel more special.” 

Harry smiled at him. “So you’re telling me that having sex with a guy will help me to see if I am gay?” He asked and chuckled. 

“For me it helped a lot so maybe you can try.” He said, poking one of Harry’s dimples. 

“Uh so I can ask any boy to fuck me?” 

“Yes any boy you might found hot.” Louis replied. 

“Oh so I could maybe ask Nick.” Harry teased.

He knew that Louis hated him but he found it funny when Louis get jealous because of nick. It wasn’t the first time that he got jealous because of him. Every time that Harry went out with him, he would get like this. He was very possessive of his best friend. 

“Uh No not him, I know someone who can fuck you better than him.” He said without thinking too much about it. 

“Oh yeah? And who is this person? I need to call him right now.” Harry replied, flirting. 

“You hum… You really want to know?” Louis asked while moving a little closer to Harry. There were now only a few inches between them. 

Harry nodded and looked at him with his green eyes. “Well I can do it.” Louis said.

“You.” 

“Yes… Me…” 

Harry looked down shyly. “I can not say that I’m against that.”

Louis smiled at the boy. He took Harry’s hand and kissed him on the wrist. “You know what that means right?” He asked.

Harry nodded and smirked. “Yeah I know. It means that you’ll have to fuck me. Don’t worry i’m aware.” He rolled his eyes.

“Just want to make sure that you really want it. That you want me.” Louis said while looking directly into his eyes.

“Why would I don’t want you? You’re stunning. The real question is do you want me?” 

“Are you kidding me? Your eyes, your lips… You make me want you without even trying.” 

Harry’s heart was beating faster every second that passed. His breath quickened as he stared into his eyes. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, Louis’ eyes flicking to his lips before trailing back up to his eyes. 

“Don’t do this.” He said.

“Do what?” Harry asked innocently.

“You’re just driving me crazy right now.” Louis replied and leaned in.

Harry turned his head to the left, leaning in to brushed his lips against Louis. Harry giggled when their nose bumped together making him grinned like an idiot. 

Harry stood up and sat down on Louis’ lap. They were still struggling with the handcuff but they were getting used to it. 

The taller boy held his breath when Louis pressed his lips to his.He kissed his lips and then took the bottom one between his teeth and swiped his tongue over it making Harry moaned. 

He moved his free hand to louis’ shirt, pulling on it to bring his body further against his. Louis growled into the kiss, moving his hands to his waist, struggling a lot with the handcuff that make Harry chuckled, in order to pick him up and lay him down on the middle of the bed.

Harry wrapped his long legs around his waist. Their kiss broke apart as Louis lay him down, his breathing unsteady as he attached his lips to his neck. 

“Lou-Louis” He stuttered, running his free hand over his back. “I want you…to touch me…” 

Louis looked at the pretty boy underneath him. “Just tell me where.” He said.

“Just uh! please just touch me.” Harry pleaded, gripping the sheet. 

Louis chuckled against his neck. They both struggled to get naked because of their hands but they managed to pass their t-shirt over their heads and removed everything else. 

They were both totally naked and Harry wasn’t even scare, it was even turning him on. 

He ran his hand over Louis’ chest. “Your body is so soft… I just want to caress it…” 

Harry was so sensitive. His nipple were so sensitive. Louis closed his mouth around one and Harry clutched at his hair. He played with his nipples until they were tender and puffy. 

“Fuck me… Please.” Harry pleaded with tears in his eyes. 

Louis turned Harry around. “You’re so beautiful Harry.” he commented, standing up a little but not to much because of his hand as he watched Harry press himself against the bed to grind his hips for friction. He didn’t mind because it was his first time. Louis smirked and grabbed the lube. He put an reasonable amount on his fingers.

Harry felt his cheeks being spread, the feel of Louis’ prodding fingers to his rim. It wasn’t even weird anymore for Harry, he was enjoying this so much more then he would have thought. 

“Please” He whimpered again. 

“What was that, Harry? I didn’t hear you.” Louis whispered by Harry’s ear, sticking his middle finger into Harry, hearing the soft whine that came from the younger boy’s lips. 

Harry whined out, his rim squeezing around Louis’ fingers desperately, trying to find some release in that. “P-please” He moaned, feeling Louis’ fingers suddenly push up into him. He let out a weak whine, his eyes shutting as Louis’ finger stroked at his prostate teasingly. 

Louis chuckled. “How could you ever think of being straight? You sound like a proper porn star.” He said. 

Harry couldn’t remember ever feeling this needy, this worked up that he was begging. Two minutes into the fingering and Harry was a moaning mess. He tried so hard not to cum. Without hesitation, Louis pulled his finger out, spreading the precome on his cock’s tip.

“Where is the condoms?” He asked.

“In the bedside table.”

He grinned this time, opening Harry’s bedside table draw and pulling out a condom. He passed it to Harry , and the younger boy smirked, opening the square packet. He sat up on the edge of his bed, ushering Louis closer to him in order to roll the condom and to put some lube onto his length. He let out a small moan at the feeling of Harry’s hands on his cock before he gently pushed him back onto the bed as he hovered over his body, one hand resting beside his head. Louis gently slid his free hand up, gripping Harry’s side as he teased his entrance with his cock.

“Are you good Harry?” Louis asked before.

“Yeah it’s just… I’ve never done this before…”Harry replied, feeling suddenly stressed and insecure.

Louis kissed Harry’s lips. “Don’t worry I’ll be gentle.” 

The younger boy took a deep breath. “Okay I am ready. Give it to me.” He chuckled. 

Louis sighed, pushing in. Harry winced at the pain, it hurt more than he expected, but hearing the deep guttural groan of Louis, eased the burn a bit. 

After a while, Louis started moving and Harry’s breath hitched. The position was a little awkward because of their hands but they didn’t care that much about it. 

“Harder please.” Harry begged,making Louis moan and drop his head into the crook of his neck. Harry started rocking himself back and forth to the beat of Louis’ thrusts.

Louis’ eyes only darkened as they watched Harry’s face, his cheeks flushing as he thrust harder into him.

A deep groan left his parted lips. “Fuck.” He choked.

He closed his eyes, letting out a moan against Louis’ lips as they connected to his. Louis changed the angle, hitting Harry’s sweet spot, making him let out another loud moan.

The boy watched Louis’ eyes darken further, clouding with lust as he pounded into him. 

“Louis,” He moaned. “Oh, f-fuck.”  
Louis chuckled lightly, speeding up his actions, groaning each time he hit harry’s spot. His handcuffed hand that was still resting beside the taller boy’s head clenched the sheets to keep him balanced as he took his other hand from gripping Harry’s side and lifting the boy’s leg up to rest over his shoulder.

“Fuck yes,” He moaned into Harry’s neck, his pace quickening. “You’re so fucking…” He growled. “Tight.”

Harry moaned loudly, his free hand gripping the back of Louis’ neck and hair. 

His thrusts were unforgiving as he pounded into Harry and the sheet in his hand pulled tightly.

The pace of his thrusts quickened, as the feeling in Harry’s stomach grew.

Louis was mesmerising, his cheeks flushed and eyes dark, while his body caused Harry’s to buckle and writhe under him. 

Harry could feel himself getting closer, as was Louis, his thrusts only grew in pace. 

“Fuck, yes,” Louis panted. “Cum with me.” He choked out, growling and moaning into the taller boy neck.

 

Harry gripped his skin, anywhere and everywhere, moaning his name and kissing his lips. The pressure built, their stomach twisting in excitement.

“Cum now.” He demanded, short of breath. “Now, fuck yes, now.” Louis moaned.

With another thrust Harry were gone, his mind spinning in elevation, scratching his skin as loud moans left his parted lips. Louis moaned as he came too, focusing on riding out their highs together. He watched where he connected, milking every last drop from his cock. He let out a content sigh, running a hand through his dampened hair before leaning down and kissing Harry’s lips, as he gently pulled out of him, gasping softly into his neck.

Louis slumped beside Harry, dragging him into his side and peppering kisses to his hair. 

“thankyou, I love you. That was.. did I hurt you? Was it awful..” Louis trailed off suddenly stiffening as he tried to pull away a little to give Harry some space.

Harry shook his head quickly, pulling him back and nuzzling against his bare chest.

“It was perfect. Absolutely perfect” he whispered and smiled when he felt Louis sigh in relief.

Harry chuckled. “I think we know the answer now.” He continued.

“Oh and what is it?” Louis asked teasingly.

“I’m definitely gay.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ chest. 

“You know what Harry?” Louis said, looking into Harry’s eyes. “I’ve been obsessed with you since I first laid eyes on you…”  
“And why is that?” Harry asked with a fond expression. 

“I’ve always wanted to know what it would be like to make you scream my name… your body trembling under me… Your eyes filled with tear as you–”  
“Okay… I think I get it…” Harry interrupted him. 

Louis chuckled and kissed his lips tenderly. 

“We will have to thank Liam for the handcuff.” Harry said while trying to wink.

Louis frowned. “Are you ok? Have you got something in your eye?” He asked.

“No I’m…I’m winking, I’m trying to wink.” 

Louis chuckled and says “I’m starting to like holding hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot ever. The writing is really bad because i'm still learning english, Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
